Passing the Torch
by Hitotsune-Kozo
Summary: Kara is now a young 13-year-old girl with some skills. She wants to follow in Kim's footsteps and become a teen hero, but first she has to get past a martial arts competition where she meets a person who might be her equal. The 4th story in my 'Anything, Everything, and Forever' series, and the first in my 'The Next Generation' arc. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** As y'all know, Kim Possible and all associated characters belong to Disney. Kara Nicole Possible and Jonathan Michael Stoppable belong to me. Carmen Dego was created by DragoLord19D.

**A/N:** This is the fourth story in my 'Anything, Everything, and Forever' series. It will cover a period between the last chapter of **And Forever** and Zabon95's one-shot. Just another little glimpse into Kara's life before she becomes a teen hero like her mom. ;)

**Kim Possible**

**Passing the Torch**

**Chapter 1 - How It Starts**

_Possible Residence, outside Middleton_

Kara sat outside in the yard behind the house. She wasn't being lazy, or daydreaming, or anything like that; she was meditating. Both of her moms had told that meditation was a good way to relax, to focus, and to find one's self. She hadn't understood that 'being one with yourself' stuff when she first learned about it as a . . . rambuncious seven-year-old, but now she did. It seemed that when puberty _really_ started in on her, her reflexes went a little haywire; she became more gawky and awkward than most young teenagers normally are. Her mom had suggested that it was because of the circumstances of her conception. She knew her origins; her parents had told her what had happened when she was old enough to understand it - which was last year. There were many possible reactions she could have had, and she had seen in her parents' eyes that they weren't sure how she'd react to the news that her DNA had originally been intended to make clones of them; so they were pretty surprised when she'd smiled, hugged them, and thanked them for telling her the truth. She didn't really care how she'd came to be, actually; she only cared about what she did with her life.

And the one thing she wanted to do with her life was help people. It was hard to have grown up and _not_ have heard about the heroes her moms were. But they didn't do what they did for the glory, recognition, or praise they invariably got; they did it because they had the ability to make a difference and chose to do so. She knew about her mother's past, about how she'd once been a hero before something had happened to cause her to choose a life of villainy. And that it had been her mom who had turned her around. She could see the love her parents had for each other, and found herself hoping that she could find a love like that someday. She knew she was only thirteen, and that she didn't need to focus on who she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, but she did think about it every now and then. She wanted to be a hero like her moms, but not because of them. They weren't pushing her into such a life, and had said many times that (for the most part) no matter what she did with her life they'd be proud of her. It made her heart swell up to know that she had two parents who would love her and support her without judging her or giving her their expectations for what she should be.

Letting out a breath, she stood up from the lotus position she'd been in for half an hour, and began a routine of warm-up stretches to loosen her muscles and joints. After all, if you didn't stretch before and after practicing martial arts, you were readying yourself for a world of unnecessary pain.

Kim stood in the sunroom and watched her daughter go through her martial arts exercises. A feeling of pride suffused her, bringing a smile to her face. She knew how lucky she was to have a daughter like Kara and a wife like Shena. It was still a little surprising, even after all of these years, to think about how everything had started. Remembering that, remembering where her life had started from, made her appreciate where she was now all the more. The thirtyish red-head still had the same figure she'd had as a college girl, which - if she was honest with herself - hadn't been all that much different from the figure she'd had in high school. _I guess those years as a cheerleader and teen hero, along with all of the martials practice sense then, have been worth it_, she thought. Her smile grew bigger when she saw Kara notice her watching and wave. She waved back, and let her daughter get back to her workout.

Walking through the quiet house, Kim made her way to the kitchen downstairs. She knew that Kara would need something to eat after she got done; all three of them had a habit of practicing themselves into hunger. Thanks to Shena's fortune, they could actually afford the finest of anything they wanted, though they didn't really take advantage of that. They didn't go out and buy something just because they had the money to do so. If it was something they needed, though, there was no expense spared. Shena was more frugal with money that Kim was, though she insisted that if they had to get something they might as well get the best. Thinking of Shena made her remember where her wife was right now.

_Global Justice Headquarters_

"For the last time, _Betty_, I said 'no,'" Shena growled, her arms crossed over her breasts and her legs propped up on the one-eyed woman's desk - _after_ she'd been told not to do that.

"You don't want your daughter to run into the same issues that your wife did when she was a teenager, do you?" Doctor Elizabeth Director asked, leaning back in her chair and staring at the green-tinted woman.

"If that was a threat, Betty, you better be sleeping with that one eye of yours open."

"Be smart, Shena. I wouldn't threaten you - _or_ your family."

"Because you don't want to end up like Dementor, do you?"

"You should know better than to threaten the head of Global Justice, Shena."

"I should," she agreed with a smirk, "but I don't."

"Shena, getting your daughter started as a Global Justice Junior Agent would make the legalities of the situation easier," Betty said. "She wouldn't have to worry about being in a country illegally."

"She doesn't have to worry about it now," the woman replied firmly. "If every hero out there had to worry about the legalities of what they did, then someone would have taken over the world long before now."

"That's beside the point."

"No, that _is_ the point. If Kara wants to be like Kim and be a globe-trotting teen hero, then we'll let her. After all, some of the people that Kim saved as a teenager are now in positions of power in their country's governments. They still feel like they owe her a favor because she helped them. And as I recall, four countries in Europe, seven in Asia, two in Africa, half of South America, _and_ the entire continent of Australia have authorized Team Possible to work in their countries at any time for any reason. Kara _won't_ be joining Global Justice unless _she_ wants to. Even then, she'd have to talk it over with me and Kim."

"That's 'Kim and I,' Shena."

"Doth my English bug you, bumpkin?"

"We're done here."

"About damn time." Shena stood up and walked out. "And stop staring at my ass! I'm married!" she yelled back through Betty's door, much too loudly than was called for. Knowing that everyone within earshot had heard the plasma-powered woman, Betty groaned and dropped her head to her desk, her face flushing in embarrassment at the remark. It wasn't true, of course, just Shena's way of messing with her.

_Possible Residence, outside Middleton_

When Kara walked into the kitchen, hair plastered to her head with sweat, she saw her mom had already made snacks. In fact, Kim had just set the last of it down.

"How do you do that, Mom?" she asked, taking a chicken and bacon bruschetta.

"Kara, I'm your mom," she replied with a wink. "After knowing your mother since I was a teenager, I've gotten my timing down perfectly."

"It's still kind of creepy how you do that," Kara told her.

"I was your age once upon a time," Kim said. "My mom did the same thing to me."

"I bet it was annoying."

"Oh, it was."

"So why are you doing it to me?"

"Because I'm your mom."

Kara groaned and grabbed another brushetta, then took a sip of her water.

"Hey, Mom?" she asked.

"What is it, Sparky?"

"Please don't call me that," Kara said with another groan. "Um . . . there's a . . . martial arts competition coming to Middleton and, well, I, uh-"

"You want to sign up," her mom finished. The young girl blushed and nodded.

"Well, we'll have to talk to your mother about it," Kim said, "but I don't see a problem with it. Just remember that it's a competition and not a life-or-death situation."

"Yes, mom," Kara replied, rolling her eyes.

**E/N:** And there we go. The first look at a (young) teenage Kara. Looks like she's turning out alright. And it seems like Betty is _still_ trying to get a Possible into Global Justice. And Shena's still got the same attitude she had thirteen years or so ago.

Will Shena let her daughter sign up for that competition? Will Kara when? And who else will be there? Find out in our next chapter, "Into the Finals."


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** As y'all know, Kim Possible and all associated characters belong to Disney. Kara Nicole Possible and Jonathan Michael Stoppable belong to me. Carmen Dego was created by DragoLord19D. Cassandra was created by Zabon95.

**A/N:** This is the fourth story in my 'Anything, Everything, and Forever' series. It will cover a period between the last chapter of **And Forever** and Zabon95's one-shot. Just another little glimpse into Kara's life before she becomes a teen hero like her mom. ;)

**Kim Possible**

**Passing the Torch**

**Chapter 2 - Into the Finals**

_Middleton Convention Center, the next day_

Gazing around at the people filling the seating in the convention center's main area, Kara wondered what had possessed her to do this. There were so many people here, more than she had expected.

"I don't know if I can do this," she queasily.

"No sweat it, Kara," Jon Stoppable, her best friend, said. "You got this in the bag!"

"He's right, girl," agreed Cassandra, who was more like a sister to her. "Look at your moms. They're both bad asses, and they taught you. What are you worried about?"

"Messing up," she said, looking at her feet. "I know I wanted this, but I don't want to embarrass my parents. I mean, they've kick _my_ ass on a daily basis."

"That's because _they_ taught _you_, girl!" Cassandra told her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "They're _supposed_ to kick your ass because they know everything they're teaching you! These people here? I bet most of them only know one style, while only a few will know two. You, though? You know all sorts of moves, _plus_ your mom's cheerleading skills."

"I don't think cheerleading counts as a fighting style, Cass," Jon pointed out.

"You should know better than that, Jon! After all, _your_ dad went around saving the world with _her_ mom. He has first hand experience with cheerleading as a fighting style."

"Okay, you two, okay, I get it," Kara said, grinning at her friends' antics. "I've got nothing to worry about."

"I dunno, Kara," Jon said, staring somewhere. "I think she looks like trouble."

Kara turned to look, and was struck dumb. "That's Carmen!" she exclaimed, surprised.

"Who's Carmen?" Cass asked.

"She's a girl who used to pull my hair and poke me a lot when we were kids," the red/black-haired girl explained. "She moved away a couple years ago, though."

"Guess she must be here for the competition," her mocha-skinned friend said.

"Let's go look at the bracket charts," she suggested. "Maybe it'll tell us when I'll be facing her." The three friends went over to one of the judging tables - which was currently empty - and looked at the bracket chart behind it. The way the main floor was set up, eight matches could be done at once. There were thirty-two entrants, and registration had closed half an hour ago, so the competition would be starting soon. Looking at the chart, Kara saw that she and Carmen were on opposite sides of the bracketing, which meant that they would only face each other in the final - if both of them made it that far.

Kara's first match had her up against a guy who looked like he benchpressed boulders as a warm-up. She didn't know what kind of martial arts style he used, but he seemed like a brute force guy who was more talk than action.

"Ready!" the officiator said. The big man settled into a slight crouch, arms spread slightly and fists clenched.

"Back out now, little girl, before you get hurt," he taunted. Kara just yawned and turned around. The officiator stumbled for a second, then shouted, "Begin!" With a roar like an enraged bear, he charged at her. Clasping his hands together, he raised them up and slammed them down, a move guaranteed to knock her unconscious - had she been there to recieve it. His hands slammed into the mat where she'd been standing at the same time she landed on the mat where _he'd_ been standing.

"Back here, Tiny," she taunted, settling herself into a loose taekwon-do stance and making a 'bring it on' gesture. Roaring again, he charged at her with the intent of crushing her in a bear hug. He was forcibly stopped halfway when she darted forward like a striking cobra and landed a right punch straight in his solar plexus. The air whooshing out of him sounded the bellows of a blacksmith's forge. Straightening up from her stance, she reached up and lightly tapped his forehead. With a slight rocking motion, the man teetered for a moment before falling backwards.

"Match!" said the officiater. He pointed his arm at Kara. "Winner!" There was cheering for her, though it was hard to tell with all of the other matches going on. Kara did think she heard her family and friends rooting for her, though.

Carmen had seen Kara during the registrations, and had remembered her. Both of them _had_ changed in the two years since they had last seen each other, though Kara was easy to recognize with her unique hair color. Their matches occured at the same time, so she wasn't able to watch the other girl's easy victory. Her own match saw her pitted against a guy who could not to stop moving.

"Ready!" the match's officiator said. Carmen nodded, standing her ground. "Begin!"

With a scream, the guy leaped at her, his arms waving all over the place. Rolling her eyes, she dropped down to the mat and kicked up with her legs. Her feet impacted with the man's abdomen and she bent her knees to absorb the shock before kicking out again and flipping off her back to land on her feet. Her opponent flew backwards and landed on his back, but the momentum sent him rolling over his head and onto his butt - outside the indicated ring.

"Winner!" the officiator said, pointing at Carmen.

When the first eight matches had all finished, the next 16 participants were brought out to their mats to engage in the second half of the first level of competition. Kara didn't really need the break that provided, though she used that time to study the other fighters out on the floor. There were some pretty good fighters out there, though thanks to her parents she could read their moves fairly well. It wasn't instinctive for her, not yet, but she was getting better. She became conscious of a pair of eyes on her, and turned to see Carmen staring at her from across the floor. She got the feeling that there was something about her now compared to how she had been. She met the other girl's eyes, and neither looked away because neither was willing to concede. The staring continued until the bell buzzed, indicating the end of the second half of the first level matches.

Kara's second match had her against an older teenaged girl who used a style that seemed to involve a lot of kicking. Every kick the girl sent her way, however, she either blocked with a kick of her own or dodged. Getting frustrated, the girl fired of a hooking kick that would have hit her upside the head and knocked her for a loop. Kara, however, dropped down into a full split, dropped onto her stomach, planted her hands, and raised her lower body off the mat. Before the stunned girl could react, Kara had her ankles locked around her neck and had thrown herself backwards, sending the girl flying forwards and out of the 'ring.'

Carmen's second match was against a kickboxer who was more box than kick. She slipped and slid out of the way of the punches. It was like trying to hit a bee, and she 'stung' with a jab to the jaw. While he was temporarily dazed, she slipped under his guard and fired a series of rapid punches into his abdomen. He fell backwards under the flurry of her assault, and she stood up from the slight crouch she was in.

"_That's_ how you box," she taunted the defeated man as the officiator declared her the winner.

Eventually, it was down to the last four competitors. Kara and Carmen were two of them, along with a Japanese girl and a guy who used Da Sheng Pi Gua, a variation of the Da Sheng Men or "Great Sage" Kung Fu. Kara knew that this would be the second toughest match of the competition, with the finals being the toughest. She found herself paired off against the ninja girl while Carmen was matched with the Da Sheng Pi Gua student. These last two matches were being conducted at the same time, and would be followed by a thirty-minute break to allow the winners time to recover.

When her opponent bowed, Kara returned the bow and the two took up fighting stances. Kara assumed a fighting stance that combined a martial arts leg stance with a boxing-like upper body stance.

"Ready!" the officiator said. Kara shifted her stance slightly.

"Begin!"

The ninja girl didn't waste any time, springing forward with lightning speed. Kara fell back, whipping around into a hammer fist that was dodged. She used the momentum the move gave her to spin into a crouch to avoid a high spinning kick. Jumping into the air like a coiled spring released, Kara flipped over her opponent in a move her mom had taught her. As she hit the ground, she leaped forward at her opponent - just like her mother liked to do. She led with a punch that hit the ninja girl glancingly, but it was enough to throw off her counterattack, giving Kara time to slip out of the way. She did a leaping spin kick, forcing the girl to duck, then followed with another that clipped her in the head. She moved to follow up with a third, but didn't follow through it; instead, she lashed out with a knife-edge hand strike, using the momentum of her spin and height to power the blow. Though the strike was blocked, it knocked the ninja girl off balance. Kara took advantage of the situation and fired off a rapid series of punches and kicks, alternating between each. Her skill was evident as, even off balance and stumbling, she managed to block two-thirds of Kara's attacks.

Then to Kara's surprise she stopped moving. Stepping back, wary of a trick, she was stunned when the girl drew herself and bowed to her before stepping out of the ring - thereby conceding the match. Surprised, she still managed to straighten up and bow back to the girl. Looking back up, she saw that Carmen's match had just ended, too.

"Advancing to the finals are Kara Possible of Middleton, and Carmen Dego of Go City," the officiator announced. "The final match will take place in thirty minutes."

The half hour break seemed to pass by quickly and take forever to end. That's how it seemed to Kara, at least. She'd used the break to change into a fresher set of clothes, consisting of a pair of black capris, a blue sleeveless shirt, and a pair of black fingerless gloves. Carmen had done the same, apparently, for as she took position opposite Kara on the mat, the red/black-haired girl saw her wearing a pair of white capris, a red sleeveless shirt, and a pair of white gloves.

"Nice to see you again, Kara," Carmen said, a little venom in her voice.

"I'm gonna pay you back for pulling my hair for four years," Kara growled.

"Talk is cheap," the snow-haired girl retorted.

"Ready!" the officiator said, preempting any further conversation. Both girls took up similar fighting stances.

"Begin!"

**E/N:** And there you have it. The action-packed second chapter. And ended with a trademark cliffhanger. Carmen moved away two years ago, after tormenting Kara for four years, only to come back now.

What could this mean? Has Carmen been studying martial arts for as long as Kara has? Or did something happen to her in the two years she'd been gone from Middleton? Or did whatever it was happen before? Tune in for the answers in the next chapter, "The Final Bout."


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** As y'all know, Kim Possible and all associated characters belong to Disney. Kara Nicole Possible and Jonathan Michael Stoppable belong to me. Carmen Dego was created by DragoLord19D. Cassandra was created by Zabon95.

**A/N:** This is the fourth story in my 'Anything, Everything, and Forever' series. It will cover a period between the last chapter of **And Forever** and **A Surprising Turn of Events** by Zabon95 (which will be the 5th entry in the series). Just another little glimpse into Kara's life before she becomes a teen hero like her mom. ;)

**Kim Possible**

**Passing the Torch**

**Chapter 3 - The Final Bout**

_Middleton Convention Center_

Neither of the two girls wasted any time in going after each other; the officiator hadn't even finished starting the match when they moved. Kara did a flying spin kick while Carmen had charged into a forward roll and sprang out into a sweeping kick. The two missed each other, but recovered quickly and went at it again. Each was aware of the circle's edge on the mat, but kept almost all of their focus on their opponent. Each was surprised to find themselves evenly matched. Kara ducked under a punch and fired a kick at Carmen, who slipped out of the way and shot off a kick of her own. The red/black-haired girl flipped over the kick and lashed out with a fist. Carmen slipped under the punch easily, and the two girls backed off for a second.

"Is that the best you can do?" Kara taunted. "My _mom_ could hold you off blindfolded and with both hands tied."

"You're putting me to sleep," Carmen returned. "Why don't you put some effort into this?"

"I would if it was worth putting any effort into."

Growling, Carmen launched herself at Kara, and the two exchanged another flurry of punches and kicks. They flipped, jumped, ducked, and dodged all around that circle, neither one able to land a damaging blow. Carmen's style seemed to be aggressive strikes and attacking blocks, while Kara's was a balance of attack and deflect, the result of being taught by both of her moms. Both of them incorporated the moves from different styles of martial arts into their own styles, and it was like watching a choreographed dance.

Or, to Shena and Kim, like watching themselves.

"I hope you're not thinking what I'm thinking," Shena said, looking sideways at her wife.

"I've been thinking that since she was seven," Kim admitted.

"Six years? You've got to be kidding."

"Nope. I mean, it _was_ pretty obvious that Carmen _must_ have liked her if she kept pulling her hair for the next four years after that day."

"You're a hopeless romantic, Princess, you know that?"

"I have to be since I'm married to you."

"I don't if I should take that as a compliment or an insult."

"Yes."

"Kim, how do you _really_ feel about her wanting to be like you . . . like us? Going out and saving people from disasters or the world from megalomaniacal villains?" Shena asked.

"Honestly? I won't deny that the thought of it makes me very anxious, and a little reluctant to let it happen. But she's got the skills and the drive for it."

"And anything's possible for a Possible?" she asked, quoting Kim's family motto.

"Don't forget _you're_ a Possible now, too," Kim pointed out with a smile.

"Don't _you_ forget it, either, Princess."

_I can't believe this_, both Kara and Carmen thought. _She's as good as me._ The exchange of punches, kicks, blocks, and flips was equal between the two girls. If one of them landed a good hit, the other one managed to get one in, too. A kick at the head brought a duck and a sweeping kick that was jumped over, just as a punch to the mid-section brought a spin and a hammerfist that was ducked under. Then, during an exchange of punches and blocks, Carmen grinned as an idea came to her. A rather _evil_ idea. Spinning out of the way of a kick, she moved behind Kara and - before the other girl could react - reached up and cupped her breasts. Just as she had expected, the red/black-haired girl froze in astonishment (Carmen thought she saw a blush creep up the girl's neck, but wasn't sure). Taking advantage of it, she dropped herself down, pulling Kara with her, and tossed her backwards as they fell back. The young teen managed to get herself into a roll and spring up to her feet, but she was just on the inside of the circle.

"What's the matter, Technicolor? Tired? You look a little _hot_, too," Carmen taunted.

Kara tried to get her mind back on the match, but the only though going through her head right then was, _She touched my boobs. _She_ touched _my _boobs._ It wasn't until instinct honed from training against her parents caused her to duck under a kick that her brain kicked back into gear. She turned the duck into a roll, then flipped onto her feet while spinning around to face Carmen. She launched a kick at the other girl, who ducked under it and sprang forward with a fast punch. Flipping over her, Kara sent a kick that connected with the back of her head - but nearly threw herself off balance doing so.

"What the fuck was that?" Carmen said, whirling around as Kara recovered her balance.

"Just knocking some sense into that thick skull of yours," she retorted. With a growl, Carmen came at her with a barrage of punches that Kara dodged more than blocked. _Well,_ Kara thought, _all's fair. And she _is_ kinda cute. Kinda_. She charged forward, ducked under Carmen's punch - and kissed her full on the lips. To say Carmen was stunned would be like saying the ocean was big; true, but an big understatement. "You lose," Kara said, then grabbed the other girl's shoulders and planted her foot in her stomach as she fell backwards. When she felt her back hit the mat she kicked out with her foot, sending the auburn-haired girl flying out of the circle.

"Match!" the officiator called out. "Kara Possible is the winner of the match and the competition!"

After a match like that, the awarding of the medal seemed very anti-climactic to Kara. She'd looked for Carmen afterwards, to compliment her on her fighting, but the other girl was nowhere to be found. Shrugging, she let her moms take her home.

Shena had set up the grill in the backyard for a celebratory barbeque, and was currently grilling steaks and hot dogs - _on_ the grill this time. Kara and Kim were talking about the fight, and her daughter just couldn't contain her enthusiasm and excitement. She was bouncing from foot to foot, talking about a mile a minute, with Kim doing the same. The scene brought a warm, loving smirk to Shena's face. Right as she was turning over a steak, though, there was an intense flash of red light - and the familiar scent of burned ozone. Momentarily frozen in place, Shena slowly turned around to see Kim staring at Kara with her jaw dropped - and their daughter standing there with one fist into the air.

And the first was sheathed in glowing red plasma.

"Well, I guess we need to add something to the training program now," she said dryly.

**E/N:** And that's the end of the chapter - and the story. I'm pretty sure y'all expected this story to go on, but it was supposed to be a short fic. That said, however, I'm going to add a poll now: If anybody would like to see a _fourth_ chapter of this fic, say so in your review. The story will pick up in Zabon95's one-shot, **A Surprising Turn of Events**.

Also, if any of y'all can draw people, PM me. I'd like to talk to you about drawing Kara. Please?


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:** As y'all know, Kim Possible and all associated characters belong to Disney. Kara Nicole Possible and Jonathan Michael Stoppable belong to me. Carmen Dego was created by DragoLord19D. Cassandra was created by Zabon95.

**A/N:** This is the fourth story in my 'Anything, Everything, and Forever' series. It will cover a period between the last chapter of **And Forever** and **A Surprising Turn of Events** by Zabon95 ( s/8897658/1/A-Surprising-Turn-of-Event). As requested, emphatically so in some cases, here is another chapter of Passing the Torch.

**Kim Possible**

**Passing the Torch**

**Chapter 4 - Practicing with Plasma**

_Possible Residence, outside Middleton_

"There's nothing wrong with having plasma powers, Sparky," Kim told her daughter after everyone had sat done. She and Shena had decided to wait until the food was done before talking about what had just happened.

"But I didn't have them before," Kara replied. "Why do I have them now?"

"Who can say?" Shena answered. "Maybe it has something to with that whole DNA thing that resulted in your conception. The point is that you've got plasma powers - though I don't know _how_ it got to be red - and we've got to get you trained on them."

"How did you train your powers, Mother?"

"It was trial and error for me. I had to guesstimate a lot, figure out how it worked."

"So how _does_ it work?"

"We generate our own energy, but for some reason solar radiation seems to act like a turbocharger. It feels like a warm glow inside of you that seems to be everywhere. I can actually discharge it like I was a bomb if I wanted to, but I've only done that once. It left me sick and nauseated for days."

"So how do you get it to fire out of your hands?" Kara asked. Kim was curious, too.

"Concentration. I started out practicing by making my hand into a pretend-gun, and imagining something shooting out of it. It may seem kind of silly, but that's how I began learning. The glow comes naturally, though it _might_ take more than a little thought at first. And blasting it like I do will take some practice." Shena sighed. "Looks like we'll need to be getting fireproof padding for the dojo."

"We can set up a practice range out here in the meantime," Kim suggested. "That way you can get her started."

_The Next Day_

Shena roused her daughter early the next morning so they could get a jump on plasma practice. It didn't take Kara long to wake up when she learned that that was what they would be doing.

"What about Mom?" she asked as the two of them headed to the 'backyard.' "Shouldn't she be here, too?"

"Let's let her sleep," Shena replied. "I'm sure she'll be waking up soon, anyway."

"She's not going to feel left out, is she?" Shena chuckled.

"Not a chance, Sparky. Plasma practice might not be something she can participate in, but she isn't going to feel left out because of it. Remember, your mom didn't have powers she started saving the world, and she'd beat my ass to standstill quite a bit. Your powers are a gift; mine seemed like a curse when I got them. It took your mom to show me that they were a gift."

"Mom's pretty special."

"Yeah, she is. More than you know. Now, let's get started." Shena walked out towards the picnic table and set a bunch of soda cans along it, spaced two inches apart. Then she walked back to Kara. "Now the goal right now isn't range, but accuracy. We're going to stand ten feet from the table, and you're going to blast the cans. Don't get upset if you miss; you can't learn if you don't make mistakes."

"So how do I do this again?"

"You assume a shoulder-width stance," Shena said, demonstrating each position as she explained it, "hold your arms out and clasp your hands together. Then extend both of your index fingers and thumbs."

"Like this?" Kara asked, following her mother's instructions.

"Exactly. Now, squeeze your thumbs down to those extended fingers and imagine something shooting."

Kara did as she was told, then yelped in surprise when a small burst of red plasma shot from her fingers and missed a can by a couple of feet.

"Wow! Did you see that? That was so cool!"

"Two of your uncles, my twin younger brothers, have a red glow, too. Though their power is multiplication of themselves rather than plasma bursts. Now, try and aim at one of the cans."

Kara did, closing one eye and sticking her tongue out between her teeth. Then she repeated what her mother had said about shooting plasma and just barely missed.

"Better," Shena told her, "but closing an eye and sticking your tongue out makes you look goofy."

"Mother," she groaned, making the green-tinted woman chuckle.

"It's the truth. Now. Again."

Kara tried again - and missed. And missed again. And again.

"What am I doing wrong?" she said, frustrated.

"You're trying to force it."

"I'm doing what you said!"

"I'm going to ignore that tone this time. I hear it again, and I'm going to put you over my knee, drop your pants and panties, and give you a plasma-assisted spanking. I said 'focus,' not 'force.' You've got to relax, calm down. Right now we're just trying to help you get the hang of your powers. Using them under pressure will come later."

"Breakfast!" Kim shouted from the house.

"We'll continue after breakfast. And after lunch, you can go hang out with your friends."

"So how's practice going?" Kim asked as she set plates of bacon, eggs, and toast on the dining table.

"She can hit the broad side of a barn right now, but that's about it," Shena said, throwing a wink at her daughter to show she was teasing.

"It's hard to do," Kara admitted.

"I imagine it's going to be," her mom agreed. "Your mother makes it look so easy because she's been doing it since she was your age. You'll get the hang of it faster than she did, since you have her to teach you."

"That's what she said, too."

"I don't doubt it. Now, eat up. I imagine you've got some more plasma practice after supper." Kara groaned when she heard that, making both of her parents chuckle; she'd been hoping her mom would talk her mother out of that, and here she was agreeing with her.

Ten minutes into the second session of the day was when Kara hit a can. It was a glancing shot, but it was an improvement over before.

"Do you know what you did?" Shena asked.

"I was just so mad that I kept missing that I just . . . pointed and blasted."

"Exactly."

"But I was trying to focus like you told me to."

"You were trying too hard. Focus and _feel_ it."

She tried again, feeling a bit more confident this time, and managed to hit the same can again - this time knocking it off the table. Her yell of surprise and delight drew Kim to the solarium where she saw her jumping in joy. She laughed, unheard by the other two down in the yard, and went back to the housework she'd been doing.

**E/N:** And there we have it. The asked for - or should I say _demanded_ - next chapter of Passing the Torch. I know I'm gonna regret asking this (not really), but does anybody want another chapter?


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:** As y'all know, Kim Possible and all associated characters belong to Disney. Kara Nicole Possible and Jonathan Michael Stoppable belong to me. Carmen Dego was created by DragoLord19D. Cassandra was created by Zabon95. The song lyrics featured in this chapter do not belong to me.

**A/N:** This is the fourth story in my 'Anything, Everything, and Forever' series. It will cover a period between the last chapter of **And Forever** and **A Surprising Turn of Events** by Zabon95 ( s/8897658/1/A-Surprising-Turn-of-Event). As requested, emphatically so in some cases, here is another chapter of Passing the Torch. And it's a Carmen-centric chapter, as I've been asked to do. ;)

**Kim Possible**

**Passing the Torch**

**Chapter 5 - Rematch**

_Carmen's 'Lair'_

It had been two days since the tournament, but Carmen Dego was still angry about losing. Her anger was making her powers go out of control, and the electronics in her lair kept shorting out whenever she passed by. That anger only added to the rage she already felt; when Carmen's powers manifested, her parents dropped her like a bad deal. She didn't have anyone anymore. And then that tournament came to Middleton. She'd heard about it, and had hoped that if she won it her parents would at least take her back. She didn't expect them to love her again, just take her back. It was a foolish hope, a child's dream, but it was all she had.

And now she didn't even have that, thanks to Kara Possible.

Oh, she didn't blame her for winning. Exactly. After all, she had upped the stakes by cupping the girl's boobs; Kara _had_ to retaliate in some way. She had expected an ass-grab or maybe a 'strike' against her own boobs - but definitely _not_ a _kiss_. Carmen brought hand up to her lips, as though she could still feel the other girl's there. That kiss, and their pre-fight taunting, had brought back to mind her antics from when she was seven until her family moved to Go City when she was eleven. Back then, she couldn't understand exactly _why_ she did all of that. Pulling Kara's hair whenever she had the chance, poking her in the back whenever she was behind her. Now, and especially after that kiss, she thought she knew: she liked Kara. As in _liked_ her.

She still felt that the girl was at fault for her losing the tournament, and she wanted to get her revenge. And given who her mothers were, Carmen knew that - sooner or later - they would introduce their daughter to the world-saving stage.

_Why don't I make it sooner?_ she asked herself. But how? Don't villains need a nefarious scheme to draw in the hero? She blinked in surprise. She hadn't considered being a villain, but it seemed right. Nobody wanted her, so why not make everyone notice her anyway? _What can I do that will catch the attention of Kara's parents? Taking over the world doesn't seem fun, because you'd have to run it if you succeeded. Kidnapping people would be a drag, because then you'd have make sure they stayed alive for your scheme to work._ Then she blinked. _That's _it_! I'll do a _fun_ scheme! Maybe some kind of . . . of dance club or something! Not sure how that's _evil_, but I can go steal the stuff. Maybe . . . maybe I'll play music only _I_ like, or-or charge too much on drinks!_ Her face fell. _But I'm only thirteen. All I'd be able to sell would be soda, water, juice, tea, and stuff like that. I know! Maybe I can do a karaoke thing and have really bad people sing, and make people suffer through that!_

Her main goal was to get even with Kara, so it didn't really matter _what_ the plot was. She'd just start stealing stuff she'd need for a dance club, and see if Kara could track her down.

_Possible Residence, outside Middleton_

Kim picked up her kimmunicator and said, "Hey, Wade. What's the sitch?"

_"Well, you're not going to believe this, but someone's stealing some pretty strange stuff."_

"How's that hard to believe?"

_"It's stuff that I can't see any reason for other than . . . well, other than to make a dance club."_

"Are you serious?"

_"I told you it was hard to believe. It seems like something Drakken would do, but he hasn't been out of Global Justice's prison since Dementor kidnapped Kara."_

Kim grinned at that, though it was tempered by the knowledge that even she could be pushed to kill.

"We're on it, Wade."

_"I'll call your parents-"_

"Don't bother. I think it's time to get Kara in on the action. 'Bye!" she said, hanging up.

"Bring Kara in on _what_ action, Princess?" Shena asked as she came up behind her wife and wrapped her arms around the shorter woman's waist.

"Somebody's been stealing stuff to make a dance club of some kind, and-"

"You think it's time to introduce Kara to the kind of life she's been asking for?"

"Well, when you put it that way, yes," Kim replied turning her head to kiss her wife.

"I'll go prep the jet," Shena said, breaking the kiss. "You go prep our daughter." After another, briefer kiss, the two parted ways, Shena heading to the underground hanger where their jet was parked and Kim heading upstairs to tell their daughter. She knocked on the door to Kara's room and heard a muffled, "Come in!" Opening the door, she smiled at the sight of her daughter laying on her bed with books and cds scattered around her.

"What's up, Mom?" Kara asked, slipping her earbuds out.

"We're going on a mission-"

"And I have to go stay with Grandma, right?"

"Your mother and I were going to bring you along this time, but if you _really_ want to stay-" Kim didn't get to finish as she was slammed into the floor by an overly enthusiastic hug from the thirteen-year-old girl. "I'll be right back!" Kara exclaimed, running back into her room and slamming the door shut. _Happy, much?_ the red-headed woman asked herself with amusement. When Kara opened her door again, Kim was impressed with the clothes she'd chosen. They were similar to what she'd worn at the tournament a couple of weeks ago, only a little different; she was wearing the blue sleeveless-shirt, a white short-sleeve jacket, the same kind of cargo hip-huggers Kim herself had worn as a teen hero, and a pair of black fingerless gloves.

"How do I look?" Kara asked, nervous and anxious for her mom's opinion. Kim eyed her critically for a few moments, more as a way to tease her daughter than to actually judge the outfit, then said, "Spankin'!"

"Yeah!" she shouted, fist-pumping the air - though this time she was careful with her newfound powers. Kim laughed and motioned for her to follow her. Kara knew the way to the jet, which her mother liked to call 'Green Lancer,' her mom 'Jade Blade,' and the press "The Possibility," but this would be the first time she'd been down there with the intention of going _on_ a mission. When they walked in to the hanger, Shena was standing under the jet's belly, near the nose, next to the ladder that led up into the cockpit. She was wearing a pair of black slacks, a green long sleeve shirt with black sleeves, and a pair of her custom-made plasma proof gloves. As the two walked up to her, she held a pair of gloves to Kara.

"I knew you liked those fingerless gloves," she said, "so I had some made for you out of the same stuff mine are made out of."

"Wow, thanks, Mother!" Kara replied, immediately taking her old gloves and putting the new ones on. "So where are we going?"

"Somewhere outside Upperton," Shena told her as they climbed into the the jet. "I talked with your 'uncle' Wade while your mom got you, and he's traced a large power drain somewhere around there."

"This is so cool!" she enthused, making her parents chuckle.

"Calm down, Kara," Kim said. "We know you're excited about your first mission, but you have to remember it's going to be dangerous. We don't know who is doing this, so you've got to be careful."

_Carmen's Lair_

"Seriously?" Shena asked as the three of them stood outside the parked B-1B, staring at the 'lair.'

"It's . . . it's a club house," Kim said, just as surprised.

"I think that's just the entrance," Kara commented. "You know, like a disguise? Who wold suspect an evil lair to be in a club house . . . in the middle . . . of nowhere."

"See? Even _you_ think it's crazy, Sparky," her mother said. Just then there was a clanking sound, a rumble, and a sudden shift beneath their feet.

"Trap," Kim said calmly, right before the trap door opened up underneath their feet. The three of them slid down a greased shaft that twisted and looped. Then a divider popped up in the middle of the shaft, sending Kim and Shena one way, Kara another. The young teen shot out of her shaft fast, and skidded along a floor before slamming against a wall.

"Ow!" she yelled, rolling over onto her knees and standing up.

"You sure took your time getting here," she heard someone say. Looking around, she was stunned to see Carmen.

"Carmen? _You're_ the villain?"

"Well, I wouldn't say 'villain,' exactly," she replied. "I just stole those things to get you here."

"Wait, what?"

"It's true. I owe you for beating me at the tournament, after all."

"So you don't plan on using all of that stuff for anything?"

"Um, no, not . . . really."

"Where are my moms?"

"They'll be fine. They just went to my death trap."

"Death trap?!"

"Relax. I forgot to put the 'death' part of it in."

"You're not good at this, are you?"

"Excuse me for not having parents who loved me enough to help me out!" Carmen yelled, leaping at Kara. The red/black-haired girl ducked under the semi-wild swing and leaped into a forward somersault. She sprang up and whirled around in time to take a kick to the stomach that sent her flying back into a control panel. Bracing herself on it, she pushed herself back to her feet and shook her head to clear it, accidentally pushing a button. Joan Jett's "Bad Reputation" started playing as Kara launched herself at Carmen.

_**I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation**_

_**You're living in the past it's a new generation**_

_**A girl can do what she wants to do and that's**_

_**What I'm gonna do**_

_**An' I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation**_

Kara threw a punch at Carmen, who blocked it and replied with a kick that was dodged. The auburn-haired girl jumped up and flipped over her opponent, who spun around and hit her in the gut with a kick. Carmen slammed into the same control panel, jolting it and changing the song to "Bring Me to Life" by Evanescence.

_**(Wake me up)**_

_**Wake me up inside**_

_**(I can't wake up)**_

_**Wake me up inside**_

_**(Save me)**_

_**Call my name and save me from the dark**_

_**(Wake me up)**_

_**Bid my blood to run**_

_**(I can't wake up)**_

_**Before I come undone**_

_**(Save me)**_

_**Save me from the nothing I've become**_

Growling in anger, Carmen charged at Kara and then leaped into a spinning kick. Kara ducked under it, only to get mule-kicked in the middle of her back. Flying forward, she managed to spin herself around so that her back, rather than her stomach, slammed into the console. With a crackle and a hiss, the song changed to t.A.T.u.'s "Show Me Love."

_**This was an accident**_

_**Not the kind where sirens sound**_

_**Never even noticed**_

_**We're suddenly crumbling**_

_**Tell me how you've never felt**_

_**Delicate or innocent**_

_**Do you still have doubts that**_

_**Us having faith makes any sense**_

_**Tell me nothing ever counts**_

_**Lashing out or breaking down**_

_**Still somebody loses 'cause**_

_**There's no way to turn around**_

Kara blinked her eyes and shook her head, clearing it in time to duck under Carmen's hammer foot. Hit again, the music player obviously built into the console changed songs yet again, this time to "Eye of the Tiger" by Survivor.

_**Risin' up, back on the street**_

_**Did my time, took my chances**_

_**Went the distance now I'm back on my feet**_

_**Just a man and his will to survive**_

_**So many times it happens too fast**_

_**You trade your passion for glory**_

_**Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past**_

_**You must fight just to keep them alive**_

_**It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight**_

_**Risin' up to the challenge of our rival**_

_**And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night**_

_**And he's watchin' us all with the eye of the tiger**_

Kara grabbed Carmen before she could recover and whipped her around into the console, changing the song once more. This time to Within Temptation's "Iron."

_**Left in the darkness, here on your own**_ (Carmen breaks out of Kara's hold and knocks her back)

_**Woke up a memory, feeling the pain**_ (Kara stumbles backwards as Carmen turns around and runs at her again)

_**You cannot deny it, there's nothing to say**_ (Kara recovers & blocks the trio of punches the other girl throws at her)

_**It's all you need to find the way**_ (Carmen snarls and ducks under Kara's kick)

_**Oh damn, the war is coming**_ (The new teen hero spins to the floor and sweeps her opponent off her feet)

_**Oh damn, you feel you want it**_ (Carmen hits the floor with an explosive outrush of air)

_**Oh damn, just bring it on today**_ (Kara springs to her feet as Carmen flips up and slams her feet into the girl's chest)

_**You can't live without the fire**_ (Kara flies backwards)

_**It's the heat that makes you strong**_ (She hits the ground and slides backwards)

_**'Cause you're born to live**_ (Carmen runs and falls into a slide of her own, slamming into Kara hard)

_**And fight all the way**_ (Kara slams into the wall, crying out, as Carmen stands up)

Walking over and hitting a button on the console, she shuts off the music. _That's certainly an eclectic mix for a fight_, she thought. Turning around, she saw Kara picking herself up - and then noticed a light flashing.

"Well," she said, walking off to one side, "this has been fun, but your moms are almost here so I've gotta go. I really had a blast. See you next evil scheme?"

"Uh, yeah, sure," Kara replied, surprised.

"Cool," the other girl replied, smiling and disappearing into a wall with the _wall_ shimmering with light. Just as Kara realized it was a hologram, her parents busted into the room.

"Okay, where is he - or she?" Shena asked, igniting her hands.

"It's Carmen," her daughter replied.

"The girl you fought at the tournament?" her mother asked, surprised.

"Yeah."

"What did she want?" Kim asked. Kara looked over at the wall Carmen had vanished through.

"To have some fun."

**E/N:** And there you have it. The _last_ chapter of Passing the Torch. After reading **Knight in Shining Armor** by **Goth Albino Angel**, I was inspired to make this chapter kind of song-ish. I hope you all enjoyed it. And, remember, the songs are the properties of the artists who made them.


End file.
